Edelluitjes
by CattyRosea
Summary: 'U bent geen galante heer, Meneer Maxwell, hoe hard u ook probeert de mensen anders te doen geloven.' / 2xR, alleen dialoog, zoetsappig nieuwjaarshapje


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 05-10-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Edelluitjes

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

**Spoilers:** Niet veel.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Duo Maxwell x Relena Peacecraft, toespelingen op Heero Yuy x Hilde Schbeiker en Quatre Winner x Catherine Bloom.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** 'U bent geen galante heer, Meneer Maxwell, hoe hard u ook probeert de mensen anders te doen geloven.' / 2xR, alleen dialoog, zoetsappig nieuwjaarshapje

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Edelluitjes**

'U bent geen galante heer, Meneer Maxwell, hoe hard u ook probeert de mensen anders te doen geloven.'

'U doet me groot onrecht aan, mevrouw. Dat zegt u alleen omdat u geblinddoekt over mijn schouder naar een onbekende locatie wordt gedragen met een paar servetten over uw ogen als een geïmproviseerde blinddoek. Ik kan best een heer zijn als ik dat wil.'

'In uw dromen, "meneer".'

'En uw nachtmerries.'

'Ah! Duo, haal je hand daar weg!'

'Het is voor de stabiliteit! Wil je dat ik je laat vallen, Prinses?'

'Noem me zo niet! Ik denk echt niet dat je je hand _onder_ mijn rok hoeft te hebben om te voorkomen dat ik val, Duo.'

'Nou, dat is niet wat ik denk, en ik ben degene die je vastheeft.'

'Je bent een grove, onbeschaafde man.'

'Dat deed pijn, Relena.'

'Jammer dat aversietherapie niet werkt bij jou.'

'Tsjongejonge, Heero heeft echt een slechte invloed op je.'

'Als het Heero is en niet Dorothy, zou jij er toch immuun voor moeten zijn.'

_Zucht._ 'Mijn tolerantie is afgenomen sinds hij Hilde heeft weggekaapt en ze samen het hazenpad hebben gekozen. Ik ben de vulgariteiten ontwent.'

'Niet genoeg ontwent, als ik je hand mag geloven.'

'Ga me nou niet vertellen dat je het niet leuk vind, dametje. Je weet hoe ik denk over liegen.'

'Dat is het punt niet, Meneer Maxwell, dat is het punt niet. Als dat het enige was, had uw achterste het onderhand wel geweten.'

'Hee, wat let je? Ik zou het helemaal niet erg vinden.'

'Dat weet je heel goed, Meneer Maxwell. Of dat zou je moeten weten. Het zijn ook jouw vrienden, jij weet net zo goed als ik dat - ' _Een hap naar adem._ 'Duo, het vriest hierbuiten!'

'Ja, hèhè! Het is Nieuwjaarsavond, en dus is het winter, wat inhoudt dat de dagen kort en koud zijn en de nachten lang en niet zo koud. Als je begrijpt wat ik -'

'Dat is dus precies wat ik bedoel! Je had op z'n minst een jas voor me mee kunnen nemen.'

'Maar Prinses, dat zou de verrassing bedorven hebben!'

_Zucht._ 'Nu we het daar toch over hebben, waar breng je me heen?'

'Dat zie je wel wanneer we er zijn.'

'Duo...'

'Relena...'

'Vertel me dan tenminste hoe lang het nog gaat duren voordat we er zijn, ik begin het koud te krijgen. Deze avondjurk doet me er misschien uitzien als een "engel die een beetje beurs is omdat ze uit de hemel is gevallen", maar mijn schouders worden er niet warm van.'

'Als je wilt kun je het elastiekje van mijn vlecht halen en mijn haar over je schouders leggen.'

'O, dank je Duo. Maar nee; de oorbellen en de broche... het is al erg genoeg met alleen mijn eigen haar.'

'Hm. Eerst wil je me slaan, dan ben je bezorgd dat mijn haar in de war raakt.'

_Geamuseerde zucht._ 'Men zegt dat liefde blind is.'

_Gegrinnik._ 'Nou, dan hoop ik dat het geen effect heeft op je ogen, want het vuurwerk kan ieder moment beginnen.'

'Is dat waarvoor je me hierheen hebt gebracht? Om naar het vuurwerk te kijken? Is het dak niet dichterbij en beter geschikt?'

'Het dak is verboden terrein. Ik ben niet suïcidaal genoeg om die kleffe, messen werpende sterrenkijkers daarboven te storen. Maar er is ook nog die verrassing die ik je beloofd had.'

'Hm... Ngh!'

'Au! Kijk uit, dat zit aan mijn schedel vast!'

'Duo, waar neem je me mee naar toe? Wat gebeurt er? Duo!'

'Rustig, schatje. Dit hoort bij de verrassing. Kijk, ik zet je neer.'

'Hng... Zijn we... in een boot?'

'Hee, die blinddoek mag nog niet af! We zitten op het meer. Ik ga ons nu van de kant weg roeien, blijf jij maar gewoon zitten en hou je goed vast.'

'Hm.'

'Je wordt toch niet zeeziek, hè?'

'Nee.'

'Dat klonk helemaal niet overtuigend, Relena.'

_Diepe ademtocht._ 'Nee, echt niet. Nou ja, niet wanneer ik kan zien wat er om me heen gaande is, tenminste.'

'Geen zorgen, het is zo weer voorbij.'

'Duo, het vuurwerk is begonnen, mag ik mijn blinddoek nu afdoen?'

'Effe wachten... Hier, laat mij dat doen... Kijk eens omhoog, Prinses.'

'Oh, Duo... Je hebt gelijk, hier kan het dak niet aan tippen.'

'En kijk nu naar beneden.'

'O!'

'Verrassing, Relena.'

'Duo...' _Vrolijk gelach._ 'Het is alsof we tussen de vonken en kleuren zwemmen...'

'Ik dacht wel dat je het mooi zou vinden. Gelukkig Nieuwjaar.'

'Gelukkig Nieuwjaar, Duo.' _Gegniffel._ 'Ik vergeef het u dat ik het door u koud kreeg, Meneer Maxwell.'

'Ik kan u altijd weer opwarmen, madame.'

'Oooh... Dat is lekker. Weet je, de meeste heren trekken hun jas uit voordat ze hem aanbieden. Maar ik denk dat ik het op deze manier leuker vind.'

_Gelach._ 'Dus je beschouwt me dus toch als een heer? Toont maar weer waar vleierij je kan brengen.'

'Tenzij je me zou kussen, welteverstaan.'

'O? Laat me je dan waarschuwen dame, dat als ik je zou kussen, er ook in jou binnen de kortste keren niets damesachtigs meer over zou zijn.'

'Dat zie ik je graag proberen.'

'Dan zal ik het je laten zien...'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. ^_^


End file.
